1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector that has a double locking structure for terminals.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
With wiring harnesses or electrical connectors used for making connection in electric equipment, a structure as shown in FIG. 7 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,619) is available for preventing terminals from slipping off. In this structure, an insulating housing a is formed with a terminal accommodating cavity b, in which a flexible arm c with a projection d is provided. The projection d in the interior of the housing a is engaged with a small-diameter portion f of terminal e. A lock plate h is inserted into a slot g formed in the insulating housing a to prevent the flexible arm c from deflecting. If the terminal e is not completely inserted, the lock plate h cannot be inserted. Or if the lock plate h is inserted before the terminal e is inserted, the terminal e cannot be inserted or positioned in place. In either case, incomplete terminal insertion can be prevented. The sizes of the terminal e and the terminal accommodating cavity b are becoming smaller. In recent years, the above-mentioned size restrictions reduce the depth of engagement between the projection d and the terminal e and therefore, the terminal retaining force. So, when a strong pull is applied to the wire i, the terminal e may easily get pulled out.
In light of the above problems, this invention has been accomplished to provide an electrical connector that has a double locking structure for terminals and which offers an increased terminal retaining force to prevent dislocation of the terminal.